organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Old world Syndicate
The Old world syndicate was originally a thief society made by some Turkish thieves in modern day Israel. During the 1900's, they started to reform their loose confederacy of thieve groups to an actual formal criminal group. During the prohibition era, they attempted to make a foothold in america but was quickly repelled as other criminal groups would target them as soon as they began. In the year 1914, they attempted to make money from Siberia by carrying out an assasination mission given by the Serbian nationalists. They recieved nothing and only started WW1 by accident. By the 1930's, The Criminal group would reach their lowest extent as Adolf Hitler, Leader of Nazi Germany, killed of multiple of their contacts in Europe thus ending their foot hold their. They would eventually return to their former glory by supporting taliban forces and other rebel groups in the middle east, Caucasus, Africa and Russia. They would often strike raids to grab oil from eastern countries and sell them to anyone who bids. They would also corrupt government bank corporations and even ambush military convoy in high paying contracts that demand their guns. During the year 2000, they would hit their biggest reform. About 5,000 of their original troops were expelled due to corruption in the syndicate. They would also attempt to modernize their army and learn better training for the rest of their loyal troops. Though their troops are still not as trained as military personnel, they are however diffrent from regular criminal organizations The reform also damaged the syndicate. In exchange for loyal troops, they damaged 40% of their income and a massive proportion of their original size. They are forced to start over again but this time, with a bigger impact to bring than just start WW1. In 7/30/2018, they had an arms deal with Iraq. Around 500,000 were payed for biological weapons. It is unknown how many reached the russian gains operation. CEO The CEO of the syndicate companies. Born in Nuremburg in a poor family, He would constantly go to fights with others in his school and even go so far into creating a gang in there. He proved his skill to the syndicate and joined in 1990. After the Death of the CEO in 2000, He went up in the ranks by surprise raids on US military convoys disguised as the taliban. Though his operations mostly were a failure, the guns he brought after the battle were in huge quantities. He's mostly known for his clothing and combat prowess. His clothing resembles a US army ranger but instead of a dessert camo, He wears black instead. He's arguably most iconic clothing is his black short cape and his german helmet with 2 kriegsmessers connected to each side. He's nicknames that describes him as fritz is because of his German ethnicity. He's devil nickname however, comes from his suicidal attacks on US convoys. Commander-in-charge The Grand spy of them all. He's born in Israel in a poor family just like Hanz. Due to the Israel rule on conscription, He was sent on the 6 day war as a spy and intelligence officer. After the six day war, the syndicates eventually recruited him in due to his experience. He would eventually show himself in the syndicate hall of fame since he was able to strike a long lasting weapons trade with the Taliban, ISIS and Croatian rebels. He's intelligence officer training also helped him start corruption in multiple governments in caucasus thus getting a nice ammount of money in return. Places of influence Southern parts of Russia Caucasus area Middle east North Africa Sicily, Italy Eastern China Operations Retake Objective: Retake their positions on Germany and Europe Result: Still on-going Operation: Russian gains Objective: Defeat the Zolnerowich Bratva group by conducting crippling raids on them and wipe the off Russia. Collaborate with a temporary truce to the russian governement aswell. Result: Started The army regular infantry Ordinary men that were joined. Usually trained but not extensively weapons: depends on region recruited armor: Nothing, Kevlar (rarely) Notes: training rivals policemen, bad morale, good loyalty, excellent speed records Standarized infantry Men affected by the reforms. Trained by police defectors. Weapons: Depends on region recruited Armor: Kevlar, US soldier gear, other soldier gears Notes: Training better than policemen, good morale, mediocre loyalty, excellent speed record. Military blacklists Men excluded from the military after an offense. Serves as the elite of the organization. They make up for small numbers with training. Weapons: Depends on which army they came from Armor: Standard issue army gear Notes: Training equal to the military, excellent morale, mediocre loyalty, excellent speed records Notable things Strenghts fo the syndicate # Great military # Great connections to the governments (nearly an unstopable money flow) # Excellent Weapon deals # Rebel organization support # Advanced Tactics Weakness # Bad buisness tactics in all fields but weapon deals # High maintenance cost # Low member count Notable Achievements # Reducing the Ottoman empire's influence in palestine. # Starting WW1 # Responsible for 30% of the Taliban's weapons. # 2 known victories against the US armies (together with 50 military defeats against them but meh) # An attempt to help Crimea from Russia # A support in the soviet union's collapse.